Spring Break Ho
by Jackie99
Summary: The sequel to "Trapped With The Dopplers." Jim, Sarah, Amelia, and Delbert go into the woods for spring vacation. Will it be a normal trip or a ton of laughs?
1. Salmon and the Deal

Disclaimer: I Do not own the TP characters…Disney does!

Notes: This story takes place on **Earth**! It takes place a year after TP. 

*

****

Please read: Amelia and Delbert look exactly as they did in the movie. They were not transformed into humans just because this story takes place on Earth. (In the movie, humans lived with aliens, so why couldn't aliens live on Earth?) It's a weird idea, I know, but please try to accept it…lol. 

"Mom! What about these?" asked Jim, throwing a bag of large marshmallows into the Safeway shopping cart. Sarah dubiously picked up the bag.

"Oh, Jim! Look at the nutritional chart! They're absolutely _full_ of calories!"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but this is a _camping_ trip…we're supposed to have fun and ignore our weight for once," he replied, stealthily adding two more boxes of graham crackers when his mother looked away for a split second.

"Alright," Sarah sighed, giving in. Jim pushed the cart along and noted with displeasure that Sarah continued to add healthy food. He just shook his head and kept his mouth shut. After all, he did not want argue too much. 

"Aww, cute! Look at all of those bunnies!" squealed Sarah, looking at a shelf near the frozen food section. Jim glanced up and saw rows of pink, blue, and yellow stuffed animals. 

"They're kinda creepy, Ma," commented the teenager, disliking the cold black eyes of the toys. He shuddered and glanced away. While his mom was still admiring the stuffed rabbits, he explored the frozen meat aisle. 

"Oh, sweet!" he muttered, spying a large frozen salmon. Its dead eye glared up at him through the wrapped package. He deftly poked at the fish. _Squish_. His strong finger pierced through the plastic wrap and went deep into the clammy flesh of the salmon. 

"Darn it!" hissed Jim. 

"Ah, sir! You will pay for that!" cried a Safeway employee, pointing an accusing finger at Jim. 

"What? I didn't do anything!" pleaded the teen. 

"If I catch you at the checkout line without that salmon, you're gonna get it!" shouted the man, getting angrier. Jim shot the man a look of pure hatred but grabbed the fish. 

"Mom. Can we get this?" asked Jim, showing Sarah the salmon. 

"Sweetheart…meat doesn't last long enough. It'll go bad even before we reach the cabins," explained Sarah, crossing out a food item on her shopping list. Jim began to panic.

"But…but…I'll pay for it! With my allowance money!" he cried. An elderly woman passed by.

"Aww, isn't that sweet! I never realized that today's boys _appreciated_ food," said the lady, smiling at Jim before shuffling off. Jim blushed. Sarah looked confused. She swept back a lock of hair.

"Jim! Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"YES! I just…want this fish…really badly!" he yelled. 

"Hmm…maybe I should by some laxative," murmured Sarah, pushing the cart off towards the medicine aisle. 

"Please?" begged Jim, trying to sound pathetic. 

"For crying out loud! You don't even like fish!" 

"Yeah I do! Honest! I'll be good the entire trip!" tried Jim, practically dropping to his knees. Sarah considered. It would be great if her son did not act up while they were with the Dopplers. She shook Jim's hand.

"Okay. If I buy you the stupid salmon, will you be good?" she asked.

"I promise!" Jim said, relief making him weak. However, he was not weak enough to cross his fingers. 

***I hope this will be a REALLY funny story…I have some goofy ideas in mind…lol. PLEASE review! My other story, "The Keys," is temporarily postponed for now. ***


	2. The Crash and The Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on Earth!

*

Sarah hummed a happy tune as she packed up her suitcase. Even though she was a homebody, the idea of spending a little time in a cabin seemed exciting. She glanced at her watch. It was 3:15; they were running a little late.

"Jim! Hurry up!" she called. All she got was a groan in response. A little annoyed, she briskly walked towards her son's room, which, as usual, was cluttered with junk. Sprawled across the messy bed was Jim, whose face resembled a ghost's. 

"I will NEVER eat fish again!" he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Really? I thought you 'really' liked fish," replied Sarah, automatically looking through Jim's "packed" bag. Jim grimaced and hid his face under a plump pillow. 

"Where's your toothbrush?" demanded Sarah, pawing through the suitcase, which held more Cds than clothes. 

"I thought we were supposed to be roughing it, so I decided to dump the stupid toothbrush."

"Tough. Pack your toothbrush and _please _hurry up," she pleaded. With a huff, she left the room. Jim sighed, reluctantly got up, and grabbed his toothbrush. 

*

"Are we there yet?" mumbled Jim, listlessly staring out of the mini van's window. 

"Jim. You know that we are going to the Doppler's first."

"Oh, yeah," the teenager said. He turned on the radio. A raspy-voiced man on NPR was rattling on about cow manure.

"Mom, I can't believe that you listen to this weird station!" stated Jim, turning the dial. The Beatle's song "I Want To Hold Your Hand" blared on. 

"Cool!" cried Jim, his blue eyes brightening.

"Oh, no!" insisted Sarah, switching the dial back.

---"Cow manure has a scratchy feel to it---

---"Oh please/ Say to me/You'll let me be your man!"---

----"Some people in isolated areas consider manure to be a delicacy"--- 

Because she was so engrossed in fighting over the radio station, Sarah did not pay attention to the road. The white mini van drifted over. BOOM! It collided with a mailbox. As the mailbox flew off the windshield, Jim saw **Doppler** written on the side of it. 

"Next time bring your CD player, young man!" reprimanded Sarah, turning off the radio. 

"Uh, mom, it's in my suitcase."

"Oh."

*

"Sarah! Jim! Nice to see you!" greeted Delbert from the doorway. 

"It's a pleasure, Delbert," returned Sarah. With a grunt, she jammed the dented mailbox back into it's original position. 

"We're almost ready, Sarah," the doctor called. Jim leaned against the minivan. His stomach was _killing_ him. After buying the salmon, Sarah had made sure that Jim had eaten the whole thing. He groaned and miserably sat down on the tarmac. 

"Are you going to come in?" asked Sarah.

"No," he croaked. His mother shook her head and walked up towards Delbert. The two withdrew into the house. 

"How is Jim?" asked Delbert, grabbing his stuffed suitcase. 

"Oh, the usual," replied Sarah tiredly, brushing back a loose strand of hair. Amelia descended from the stairs, armed with her suitcase. 

"Perhaps we should keep him under close observation," the captain declared, noticing that Sarah looked a little stressed out. 

"What's in your mind, dear?" asked Delbert, as they trouped out of the house with their supplies. 

"I was thinking that Mrs. Hawkins needs a break from the young hooligan; in other words, one of us should keep him under our charge." Sarah looked happily at Delbert and Amelia.

"That would be great. After all, we rented two cabins. Who will watch over him?" 

*

***Hmm…who will Jim get stuck with…Amelia OR Delbert? ***


	3. Failed Escape and A Shock for Jim

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on Earth! Oh…I know nothing whatsoever about astrophysicists, so I have made Delbert a medical doctor!! Please not this! 

****

Whusah: Hey, thanks for your flattering comments…lol…I'll try to update as frequently as possible!

****

Elvenwolf: Thank you SO MUCH for your very nice review…it means a lot to me! :D

****

Lone Wolfdog: Wow, I'm glad that you like my story! Hehehehe…thanks for the cool review!

*

"WHAT?!?!" screeched Jim, staring with shocked eyes at Sarah.

"Oh, Jim. Amelia is not that bad," cooed Sarah, her eyes fixed firmly at the road. Up ahead, the Doppler's red Jeep Cherokee lead the way. Jim's mind reeled back to the time when he dyed Delbert's clothes pink. The young captain hadn't been thrilled; as a result, she had forced him to watch the video, _Arthur and D.W. Have A Picnic_. 

"Mom," cried the teen, his voice rising to a shriller note, "Captain Doppler will _kill_ me!" 

"Jim. It's already too late." 

Jim swore under his breath and stared out the window. The area was quickly becoming more mountainous. He knew that they were nearing the cabins. Hmm…if he quickly opened the van's door…. Jim sneakily tried to open the minivan's door. It wouldn't budge.

"Nice try, Mr. Hawkins, but I'm afraid that escape is impossible," cackled Sarah like a James Bond villain. 

"Oh yeah?" retorted Jim, trying to smash the van's tinted window. _THUNK_. His fist hit the window and bounced off.

"OOOWW! Son of a---" hissed the teen, rubbing his red knuckles. 

"James Pleiades Hawkins! If I catch you swearing…"

"You'll send me home?" cut in Jim eagerly. He quickly began a mental list of all of the possible swear words that existed. 

"_No_. Now sit down. We'll be there in ten minutes!" 

Jim sulked and pressed his sore knuckles against the cool window. His classmates would be having a much better vacation than _this_ one. Jeez. 

"Here we are!" announced Sarah as they passed a rustic wooden sign that read, "Lost Creek State Park" in crisp white letters. 

"Wow, whoop dee do…I'm _so_ thrilled," mumbled Jim. Sarah ignored him and parked the white minivan along the Doppler's jeep. He decided to stay inside the van as long as possible. Sarah got out of the van and joined the Dopplers. The three adults talked for a bit; their voices sounded faint from outside the van. 

"---is Jim?" asked Delbert, curious as usual. Jim rushed up to the driver's seat and flicked off the locking mechanism. 

Opening up the driver's side door, Jim yelled, "I have a disease!" and slammed it shut. Amelia and Sarah exchanged what-an-idiot glances. Delbert, however, approached the minivan.

"Oh, really? May I…er…see what's wrong with you?"

"Noooo!" shouted Jim, shying away from the approaching doctor. He quickly grabbed his bulging suitcase and opened up the minivan's side door. 

*

Jim dragged his feet and followed Amelia. Their cabin looked tidy; it was about a two minute walk away from the park's swimming poor and archery range. The cabin, like the other guest cabins, was a charming one-story house. It had a stone chimney as well.

"Come, James. Stop shuffling your feet like an Egyptian mummy and come inside," ordered Amelia, opening the door. 

"Okay, okay," mumbled the teen, picking up his pace. The screen door creaked open, and they walked in. A wood table with four chairs filled the main part of the cabin. There was a tiny bathroom with a shower and two bedrooms. Modern necessities were there as well; a new-looking oven, refrigerator, and microwave lined the far wall of the cabin.

"Quaint," remarked the Captain, placing grocery bags on the counter.

"Whatever," said Jim, dumping his suitcase in his room. His bedroom had a single-sized bed, a small end table with a gas lamp on top of it, and a picturesque view of the mossy woods. Curious, Jim eyed the rest of the cabin. Something was missing. 

"Uh, where's the TV?" asked the teenager.

Captain Doppler gave him an amused glance. "There isn't one!" 

Jim stared at her in shock. Alone. In the woods. With a strict, sometimes sarcastic Navy captain. And no TV. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled, running into his bedroom.

***Ok…I hope this chapter was funny…I have some funny things in mind…BUT do NOT be afraid to suggest goofy things. Go ahead! I know you readers must have something funny in mind for Jim/Sarah/Delbert/Amelia to do! ***


	4. Failed Snack and Amelia's Suggestion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on Earth! Oh…I know nothing whatsoever about astrophysicists, so I have made Delbert a medical doctor!! Please note this! 

*

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Jim said, trying to reassure Amelia as he dumped a ton of marshmallows into a plastic bowl. With a flourish, he picked up the bowl and placed it inside the microwave. 

"Have it your way, James. You seem to be more knowledgeable about those puffed novelties," stated the Captain before returning to her novel, _The Hunt For Red October_. 

Jim groaned inwardly. Who ever called marshmallows 'puffed novelties'? With a shake of his head, he started the microwave. He had calmed down ever since his shock about the TV. Jim was annoyed that he couldn't watch _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Maybe it was for the best anyways; Amelia would have made fun of it. 

With a _ding_, the microwave announced that it had finished cooking his marshmallows. 

"Alright! I swear, this will be so great," promised the teenager, eagerly digging out a plastic spoon from its container. Amelia just rolled her eyes and returned to her book. Jim opened up the microwave and gaped. 

"What the---where's the stupid bowl?" he yelped, seeing nothing but a frothy white mass. The goo made faint sucking noises and oozed out of the microwave. With a _plop_, it proceeded to slide onto the counter and land on the wooden floor. 

"Are you planning on eating that off of the floor?" asked the captain, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"No, _ma'am_. Wait---it would be a waste to just clean this up…" muttered Jim, kneeling down. The irritable smell of melted marshmallows weakened the teen. Making sure that Amelia was deep into her book, he began to eat the snack from the floor.

*

Sarah and Delbert walked along a thin trail in the woods.

"Well, I hope that Jim and Amelia are having this much fun!" declared Sarah, picking a delicate pink wildflower. 

"Yes; I'm…uh…sure they are," mused the doctor. He paused and eyed the river. It had a pretty good current; he could see fellow campers rush by in canoes. At once he wanted to try it. 

"Say…do you think we could do that?" asked Sarah, wanting to try something new, yet lacking confidence. 

"I believe that we could do that…I did some kayaking once," said Delbert eagerly. The two rushed off towards the rental station. 

*

"Jeez, where are they?" asked Jim grumpily, wiping the remains of the melted goo from his mouth. Amelia swiftly walked ahead of him. The scenery was beautiful; moss-covered rocks and the graceful forest seemed so peaceful. This went by unnoticed by Jim, who was regretting that he had eaten food from the floor like a dog.

The two walked along the river bank. The brown water lapped at the pebbly shoreline.

"Hey, is that them?" asked Jim, pointing. 

"Wheeeeee! We're going so fast!" screamed Sarah with delight. Delbert looked slightly pale as they rushed down the river. Amelia smiled briefly, then turned to Jim.

"Feel up to a bit of canoeing?" 

***I know this chapter is a bit short, but I stayed up all night with my little cousins and REALLY tired. lol. I amused them by putting in _Pirates_ _of_ _the_ _Caribbean_ and making some scenes run in super slow motion. They had a blast. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Jsi-Spitz: That story was SO funny…if it's alright with you, I'll try to put that story into a later chapter…if I can. Let me know what you think…thanks SO much for the review!!

Elvenwolf: GREAT idea…I'm starting to put your idea in…lol.

Lildoppler: Hey! REALLY funny idea…sounds like something Jim would do…hehehe. I'll add that suggestion in a later chapter! Awesome idea!


	5. Overboard and Turtle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on Earth! Oh…I know nothing whatsoever about astrophysicists, so I have made Delbert a medical doctor!! Please note this! 

*

The swift current sucked the canoe forwards. Before too long, Amelia and Jim were flying along. Up ahead, Jim could hear Sarah shrieking like a little girl.

"Jeez, Mom, shut-up!" Jim muttered to himself, digging his paddle deep into the murky water. The wild water created foam which reminded him of the marshmallows. He looked up and tried to avoid staring at the rushing current. Further up, Delbert twisted his head around and caught sight of his approaching wife.

"Amelia! I'm over here!" he yelled, half-standing up in the rocky canoe. 

"Delbert…please sit down!" called the captain, waving her free hand. It was too late. With a turning motion, the orange canoe flipped over on its side. 

"Aw, sweet!" breathed Jim.

"Daft idiot," remarked Amelia, her voice affectionate. Sarah swam up to the surface. A spluttering Delbert rose out of the water next to her. With strong strokes, the captain urged her canoe over towards Sarah and the doctor. 

"Um…Sarah…I realize that we are friends, but is it really _that_ necessary for you to be kicking my leg?" questioned Delbert.

"Delbert! I'm not doing anything!" squeaked Sarah, clinging onto the canoe's side. 

"Well, something is definitely enjoying me…perhaps I should get out," said Delbert slowly. As he splashed ashore, Jim caught sight of something.

"Doc! There's a snapping turtle hanging on your butt!" he laughed.

"Good grief!" roared the poor doctor, turning around. Sure enough, a slimy snapping turtle was hanging with determination onto the back of Delbert's khaki pants. 

"Do not panic!" called Amelia, dropping her paddle. She dove overboard and swam over her frantic husband. 

"Oh, dear!" cried Sarah, covering her eyes. Jim was laughing hysterically. Tears rolled down his eyes as he pointed at Delbert. A soaking wet Amelia was trying to pry open the turtle's jaws while the doctor was waving his arms. 

"Unzip you pants, Doc!" instructed Jim, almost delirious with laughter. Amelia glared at Jim, but then seemed to think about the idea.

"My dear, I suppose that you could do that," she began slowly.

"WHAT? But all of humanity will see me in my deep humiliation!"

This was too much for Jim, who leaned over. The sudden weight flipped his canoe. With a yelp of surprise, Jim fell over. 

"James! Are you okay?" asked Sarah, wading ashore.

"I'm cool!" shouted Jim from over the roar of the water. While gripping onto his canoe, he pulled it ashore and dropped it along with Sarah's. Upon walking onto the shoreline, Jim stared with amazement as he saw Delbert in Spongebob Square Pants underwear.

"Wow, you really wore the Christmas present I gave you!" gasped the teen.

"James! This is not a time for slack-jawed comments!" warned the occupied captain.

"This is a very, I repeat, VERY spiteful creature!" said Delbert, pointing with wrath at the snapping turtle, who lay contentedly on the empty pants. 

"Wrap your shirt around your…ahem…waist," instructed Sarah. Delbert looked up at her. With an annoyed sigh, he took off his shirt as well. 

"Oh, man!" giggled Jim, bending over.

"You will be in serious trouble when we get home, young man!" reprimanded his mother. She said it unconvincingly, and Jim barely heard her. 

*

"Delbert, I am so sorry for suggesting that we go canoeing," stated a distraught Sarah. 

"Um, that's okay, Sarah," replied Delbert shyly. He tried to ignore the curious stares he received from other campers as they trudged down the main road towards their cabins. Amelia placed a comforting hand around Delbert's shoulders. Jim shuffled behind, still amused at the almost-naked Delbert. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"BEES!" he shrieked, waving his hands. "Cover your heads!" he added.

With a yelp, Delbert unwrapped his shirt and covered his exposed head, not to mention the Spongebob undies. 

"Oh! I didn't know this was a nudist camp!" remarked a passing camper with interest. 

***Hope this was another amusing chapter…lol. It certainly made _me_ laugh, but sometimes I have a boring sense of humor. Let me know what you think…so…REVIEW! Please! ***

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THISE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY!

:D


	6. Chore and Squirrel

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on **Earth**! 

*

As Jim splashed the dirty mop against the floor, he groaned loudly. It was all Delbert's fault…and that stupid snapping turtle. He had learned a bitter lesson: don't laugh at another person's misfortunes! Still, the thought of a shrieking Delbert in underwear formed a smile on the teen's face. 

"Ma'am, I think the floor is as clean an it's going to get," stated Jim, giving the floor a loud smack with the end of the mop. From the table, Amelia glanced up. 

"Brilliant. Now go outside and amuse yourself."

"_Outside_? But…there's nothing to do outside!" cried Jim, looking longingly at his CD player. 

"Do I have to repeat myself?" asked the Captain, raising an eyebrow. 

"Uh…no. But what should I DO?" questioned the teenager, practically yelling. 

"For the love of---"

"Ooook. I'll go," mumbled Jim, shrinking away. 

*

"Stupid cabin. Stupid woods. Stupid _EVERYTHING_!" yelled Jim, picking up a stick and hurling it at the base of a tree. It made a satisfying snapping noise. He was walking along the main road. A station wagon whooshed past. This sudden distraction made the teen look at the road.

"Jeez. Eew…a dead squirrel!" gasped Jim. He promptly grabbed a branch and poked the small body. He immediately felt pity for the dead animal, but man! What a treasure! Except for a slightly flattened behind, the squirrel looked amazingly alive. He hesitantly picked it up with a squeamish thumb and forefinger. 

"I wonder," he muttered, "if I could do anything with this?" 

*

"Checkmate!" yelled Delbert with glee.

"What?! _Oh_…." giggled Sarah, looking sheepishly at the board. Oh, well. She barely knew how to play chess. Just being away from her embarrassing son for a little while was victory in itself for her. 

"Actually, you played very well!" praised the doctor, wincing slightly as he shifted in his chair. He got up stiffly, moved the icepack back to its original position, and sat down. 

"I'm very sorry for that…incident," said Sarah, blushing.

"Oh! It was nothing, I assure you. My wife is probably keeping the boy well in hand."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, Delbert, do you want some coffee?"

"Really? That would be good! Do you want to drink outside?"

*

Jim lay comfortably on the roof of Delbert's and Sarah's cabin. He was poised, ready to drop the dead squirrel on someone's head. From his bird's eye view, the pick nick table was directly underneath him. The cabin door crashed open on rusty hinges. Someone was coming outside! 

"Oooh…what a lovely evening!"

Jim snickered. It was Delbert. 

"Here's the coffee…my, it's so peaceful here!" cried Sarah, handing Delbert a mug. The doctor, limping slightly, walked towards the pick nick table. With a lucky toss, the squirrel landed on the table's bench. Delbert, eyeing a cardinal pair and not seeing anything amiss, promptly sat on it. It made a faint _squishing_ noise. 

"Bull's eye!" whispered Jim to himself, mimicking the green parrot in _Home Alone 3_. 

"Sarah, this is a very comfortable ice pack!" complimented Delbert. Sarah looked up.

"But I didn't…oh, well. Thank you, Delbert!" beamed Sarah, inwardly wondering what icepack the doctor was talking about. She certainly didn't recall picking up the icepack and bringing it outside!

"Sarah, we should have a barbeque," spoke up Delbert, settling himself more comfortably on the squirrel. 

"Of course! Jim has been bugging me to teach him how to barbeque. This weather is so gorgeous, it would be silly not to have one!" exclaimed Jim's mother. 

"Let's go inside and make a shopping list," suggested the doctor, grabbing his coffee mug and getting up. With a belching noise, the animal carcass slid off of Delbert's butt. 

"Darn it!" hissed Jim. The whole purpose was to have the two adult's in an uproar. Well, he'd just have to try again!

***Thanks for all of the reviews, guys!!

**Pixie Girl **(I hope I spelled that right!) : Burning the cabin down? Jeez, that's good! Hehehe! I'll definitely fit that suggestion in!! 

****

Jsi-Spitz: You are more than welcome to draw scenes from my stories! I'm flattered! :D


	7. A Strange Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on **Earth**! 

*

As Jim stumbled out of his cabin, he rubbed his eyes and glanced at his watch. The illuminated digital watch read 3:28 a.m. His plan should work…no…it _had_ to work. He had sacrificed his hard earned sleep just for this! In a Safeway bag was the squirrel. It was already starting to smell, which was kind of gross. Whistling to himself, the teen walked quietly along the main road. In the eerie darkness, Delbert's and Sarah's cabin loomed ahead. 

"Alright!" murmured Jim, relieved to see the little cabin. Knowing that the front door was probably locked, he hunched down and walked along the back wall. The teenager spotted a window, which was slightly ajar. Confidently, he looped the bag around his left arm and started to climb up the wall. With his right hand, he cracked the window up a few notches. He hesitantly lowered himself into the pitch black room. Jim leaned against the wall and waited for his eyes to adjust. As they adjusted to the bad lighting, Jim noticed several details. 

"Aw, man…Delbert reads _romance_ stories?" he choked out. Sure enough, in the moon's silvery light, shone several stacks of books laying on a nightstand. Curious, he edged towards the table. The front cover of the first book had a handsome cowboy kissing a blonde woman. 

"Eeew. Next!" hissed Jim with disgust, reaching for another book. The next one, _Romance_ _In_ _Montana_, showed a muscular hunk mounted on a galloping black stallion. A young woman with billowing brown hair had her pale arms thrown around the cowboy's waist.

"Okay…Delbert, you are one weird guy," stated Jim, putting the book down. _Where should he put the dead squirrel_? He walked towards the bed, where a huddled form deep under the blankets snored loudly. Jim pitied Amelia. He quickly placed the dead animal in the sheets. With a satisfied grin, Jim walked out of the room. Jumping out of the window would be too risky. The wooden floor cracked underneath his weight. 

"Shoot!" whispered Jim, his heart racing. The door was just a few yards away, and---

"I'm afraid the inn is closed," called a sleepy voice. Jim whirled around. It was Sarah.

"Mom?"

"Come back in the morning.. We have very reasonable prices," she continued, her arms stretched out in front of her like a mummy. The truth dawned on Jim. _She was sleepwalking!_

"One of your guests smells a lot---I believe his name is Delbert," said Jim, taking advantage of the situation. 

"Doppler?" continued Sarah dreamily. She walked towards Jim now.

"Uh, yeah. He, like, farts in his sleep….could you do something about it?" asked the teen, trying to sound like a desperate customer. 

"Of course…we…always…try to please…" murmured Jim's mom, turning on her heels and lurching over to Delbert's room. 

"Sweet!" cried the teenager. He padded over and wondered what would happen. Sarah, in her silky blue nightgown, went inside Delbert's room. With a snort, she walked right into the bed and fell down on it.

"Amelia?" called Delbert thickly. His head appeared from underneath the blankets. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" answered the sound-asleep Sarah. She began to climb into the bed.

"No!" called Jim. With a wild yell, he placed himself between his mom and Delbert. 

"Oh, dearest Amelia!" mumbled the doctor, throwing his arms around Jim. 

"Aha…uh…I'm not---"

"Goodness gracious…mmmm…you need to shave your legs!" 

"AHHHH! I'm not your wife!" shouted Jim, trying to wrench himself away. The doctor's eyes flew open. 

"My word…this is scientifically incorrect!"

"Jim? Delbert? What's going on here?" shrieked Sarah, waking up and seeing Jim laying in Delbert's arms. Jim's heard pounded.

"Uh…um…nothing! I swear!" screamed Jim, leaping out of the bed. 

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" questioned Delbert, blinking. 

"Me? I…I don't know," stammered Sarah, blushing. She searched for a way out.

"Oh, now I remember…I came to get my squirrel…goodnight!" she called, grabbing at the squirrel carcass. With a merry wave, she sprinted out of the room.

"Uh…sweet dreams, Doc!" yelped Jim, diving out of the room as well. With a BANG, he slammed the door.

"What an unusual family," muttered Delbert, shaking his head. 

***I hope this was pretty funny…give me more suggestions if you guys want to!! 

--------Coming soon (a few chapters in advance): Will Jim burn the cabin down?------


	8. Powdered Sugar and The Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on **Earth**! 

*

"Jim Hawkins!" called a strident voice. Under the blankets, Jim squeezed his eyes shut and mumbled something. His little adventure last night had really made him sleepy. He groaned when he heard Amelia walk briskly into his room.

"Get up, James," she ordered, tugging the corner of the blanket.

"No way, ma'am!" moaned the teen, shoving his head deep under a pillow. 

"Alright, then," stated Amelia, turning on her heel. Jim should have realized that the captain had "given up" way too easily. SWISH! Freezing cold water landed on Jim's bed, soaking the teen and the blankets.

"_WHAT THE HECK_?!" Jim shouted, leaping out of bed.

"Good morning!" called Amelia pleasantly. 

*

"Jeez, this grill is hot," complained Jim, leaning back slightly as he flipped over a hot dog. The cold water incident made him…well…kind of mad. So, he was using the grill as an excuse to vent his exasperation.

"Jim, sweetheart, the Italian sausage over there looks like its burning," said Sarah, pointing. 

"I know, I know…hey, who ordered the sausage?" asked the teenager, stabbing the meat with a knife.

"Me!" cried Delbert.

"Catch!" Jim tilted back the knife and threw it forwards. The sausage flew through the air and landed heavily on the doctor's plastic plate.

"Oooh! Good use of the laws of gravity!" praised Delbert, sitting down on the pick nick blanket. Jim snorted and returned to the grill. This was _so_ boring…he thought that barbequing should involve more flames than this! He stared with disgust at the puny blue flames that smothered the hissing black charcoal. Then an idea began to sprout in his head.

"Uh, ma'am? Where's the powdered sugar?" asked Jim.

"_Powdered_ sugar? It would have to be in the cabinet next to the oven," said the captain, a vague look of suspicion on her face. She dismissed her feelings with a shake of her head and continued listening to Sarah's exciting speech about sponges. 

"C'mon, baby…where are you?" muttered Jim, searching around in the wooden cabinet. _Baked beans. Betty Crocker brownie mix. Mashed potato mix._ No, no, no! Finally, he caught sight of the powdered sugar. It was wedged in between bottles of orange Gatorade. With a chuckle, Jim grabbed the sugar and darted out of the cabin. 

"Jim! Watch the grill more carefully, honey. The flames almost went out," said Sarah. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah…right. Sorry, mom," called the teen. He ran over to the grill and pretended to be busy. The adults, reassured that the grill was in good hands, began to talk amongst themselves. Jim jabbed at the charcoal with a stick and tore up pieces of newspaper. Hungrily, a flame began to grow. 

__

Great. As long as there's a flame, I can do this," Jim told himself. Sneakily, slowly, he sprinkled the powdered sugar onto the tall flame. With a greenish roar, the fire rose up.

"Good gracious!" cried Delbert, shielding himself rather stupidly with his greasy plastic plate. The fire had spread all around the grill and was making a strange snapping noise. Like a starved animal it flared up and began to attack the cabin wall. Sarah screamed and fainted daintily in the grass. Amelia dragged her away from the inferno.

"Whoa! Sweet!" cheered Jim, jumping up and down. 

"Where is the fire extinguisher?" hollered the doctor. He looked around for something to smother the fire. Spying the bag of powdered sugar, he picked it up and emptied its contents on the holocaust . The flames cast an eerie greenish glow again and seemed to grow larger.

"You are SO cool, doc," commented the teen as he watched the cabin burn. 

"No I'm not! I'm hot!" groaned Delbert, fanning himself with the empty powdered sugar bag. The two watched helplessly as Amelia's and Jim's cabin burst entirely into flames. Soon the roof collapsed with a ripping, crackling roar. 

"Uh…Delbert? Can Amelia and I stay with you guys?" asked Jim slowly. 

***I know…it's REALLY short, but I wanted to make an update ASAP. I've been with my cousins practically all week, so I haven't been able to write. Oh yes! PLEASE don't go buying bags of powdered sugar…lol. I'd hate to be considered responsible!! My dad told me about the powdered sugar/fire thing. He demonstrated it at dinner awhile back. He carefully sprinkled the sugar onto a candle. It sort of worked, but you have to have a good flame. And another thing: I don't know why, but sugar, when added to flame, creates a pretty cool greenish glow. Again, DON'T actually try this out without a parent's supervision. Now that I'm done sounding like a total brat, REVIEW!!!


	9. After the Fire and An Important Decision...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on **Earth**! 

*

"Mom, you totally missed it! The roof went in like this…_whoooosh_!" cried Jim, swinging his arms dramatically. 

"I'm glad that I _did_ miss it!" insisted Sarah, rolling her eyes. They were alone in Delbert's cabin, and Amelia and the doctor had gone out for a hike. 

"What?! The fire warden came over with, like, ten men and they brought this huge hose over! It was so cool…hey, you don't look freaked out at all!" 

"I simply cannot believe that they accepted your story, that's all," broke in Sarah.

"Oh, yeah…that it an ancient land mine blew up the cabin? I though that it sounded pretty good," Jim laughed. There was _no way_ that he would have told the truth…jeez, only an idiot would have done _that_!

"Honey, why don't you go outside and do something?" suggested Jim's mother, getting sick of hearing about the fire incident. 

"No way…there are too many investigators out there!"

"Okay then…why don't you read?"

Jim paused. Reading? Hmm…why not?

_Ron Smith grabbed Hillary's hand tightly. The Crow Indians were nearby. If they were detected…no! He wouldn't think about that! _

"Ron, I love you!" whispered the blond-haired, blue eyed woman.

"Shhh! I know. Look, gorgeous, we'll get married as soon as we leave Oklahoma."

Jim groaned and flicked through the pages. Who wrote this kind of crap? When would the Indians scalp the woman? _Jeez_!

_The soft neigh of an approaching horse made Ron stiffen. Beside him, Hillary drew in her breath sharply. A stick cracked and broke the stillness of the night._

"Go!" yelled Ron, jerking at the young lady's fair hand. The couple raced through the rough, scraggly bushes. Suddenly, Hillary stumbled.

"Oh! My ankle!" she cried.

Jim snorted. This was soooooo stupid. It was like watching an old, black and white movie. The poor old dame always hurt her ankle. A loud knock on the cabin door sounded throughout the entire cabin. Sarah walked over and opened the door.

"Ma'am? Everything in the cabin was lost, except for a suitcase---" here the fire warden flourished Amelia's bag--- "and a DVD of _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

Jim jumped up from the table. "What about my clothes?"

"Sorry, son; that's all we found," replied the man, shaking his head ruefully. With a respectful nod to Sarah, he departed. The screen door slammed shut.

"Well, thank heavens Amelia kept some of her clothes in here," remarked Jim's mother happily.

"Ma! All I have is a stupid DVD! What should I, like, wear?" asked Jim. 

"Well. You could wear some of my clothes."

"But all of your clothes have fruity colors! There's no way that I'm going to wear women's clothing!" 

Sarah paused, thinking. 

"Hmmm…well, for now, you'll just have to wear what you have. BUT---clean underwear is a must," she announced, marching into her room. Jim sagged against the wall. What next?

"This looks like it'll fit you," cried Sarah, appearing a few moments later. 

Jim stared. "What the heck _is_ that thing?"

"It's a thong…but don't worry, no one will notice," she said, tossing the black underwear at him. The teen just about swooned.

"Ma! Not only is this a thong, but it has Betty Boop all over it!" he hollered, his face turning bright red.

"Well, it's either my thong, or it's Delbert's underwear. You choose!"

***Again, I hope that this was entertaining! Give me MORE suggestions…I feel like I'm running out of ideas! Keep the suggestions G or PG rated like you have been, and I'll try to use 'em! 

---About the powdered sugar thing: My dad says that you must have a pretty good flam (a FLAME on a candle is best). My dad had candles when he was in college and he poured powdered sugar over the flames. He says that if you do it just right, it creates a wonderful fire ball effect. Of course, it set off the college fire alarms off, but he got away with it!! Lol. Anyways, just wanted to share that with you! :D


	10. Archery Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on **Earth**! 

*

As Jim waddled into Delbert's jeans, a thought occurred to him: this was the weirdest vacation _ever_. 

"Come to think of it," he muttered, "why would _any_one want to wear a thong?" 

Obviously, this was not the vacation that he had been dreaming of. If the guys in his class ever found out that he had been wearing a Betty Boop thong, he would be…well…scarred for life! The teen walked quietly across the hardwood floor. He did not want to wake up Delbert and Sarah.

Captain Doppler was in the kitchen, solemnly frying scrambled eggs. 

"Good morning, James. Do you fancy any eggs?"

Jim slowly sat down and resisted the urge not to tear off his jeans and throw away the thong. 

"_Fan_cy? What the heck does that mean?"

"Let me rephrase myself: do you want some eggs?" asked Amelia, spelling out the words like a robot. 

"Uhh…no thanks. Look, do we have to do archery today?" questioned Jim. The captain rolled her emerald-green eyes.

"I rather thought you enjoyed doing something different!"

Jim stared at her. "What? Since when?!" 

"Well, ever since you decided to do some cross-dressing, James," she stated, her usually stern eyes twinkling.

Jim gaped at her, his mouth wide open. "Me? Like, no way, man." 

He scraped his chair across the floor and stood up defiantly. With his nose in the air, he limped towards his room. Jim was fuming. 

_Trust mom to blab about what I wear_!" he thought. With some dignity, he grabbed his sneakers and sauntered back into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll go shoot arrows. I'll try to do something _different_, ma'am," he mumbled. 

*

"Pull back and fire!" yelled a father next to Jim. A young boy, who was around the age of ten, solemnly did as he was told. The arrow flew straight and true. BAM! It hit the bulls eye.

"Ha!" cried the kid in satisfaction. Jim stared glumly at his target; his poorly aimed arrows were miles away from the bulls eye. 

"Man, this stinks," the teen growled, marching over to the target and plucking the arrows out one by one. 

"Excellent try, James," called Amelia from the bench. 

Jim grinned, his hands full of arrows. Raising his arms up into the air, he yelled out, "I'm king of the world! Whoooo!"

Amelia shook her head and walked over to the coke machine.

"Are you crazy? You suck!" mumbled the boy, his face twisted into a smirk. 

"Say that to my face, you little shrimp," retorted Jim, puffing out his chest.

"You suck, you suck," chanted the little brat.

"Atta boy! Show who's boss," the father yelled. With enthusiasm, he slurped on a beer and eagerly waited to see what would happen.

"Uh…don't make me, like, hurt you," said Jim. His earlier bravado was beginning to fade. He slowly grabbed his bow and drew an arrow. He wanted to try for the bulls eye one more time, just to make the kid shut up. _How did Legolas shoot those arrows? _Jim wondered, trying to visualize a shooting scene from _Lord of the Rings_. Deciding to ditch the elf technique, the teen shot his arrow. It whizzed through the air and missed by a long shot. Instead, it planted itself into Delbert's butt, who just happened to approach the archery range.

"AHHH! Good gracious! My posterior region has been attacked …again!" howled the doctor, clutching at his bottom. A panicking Sarah tried to pluck it out. Amelia, who had been casually returning from the vending machines with a Pepsi, stared at her husband with shock. She immediately dropped the soda and promptly pulled out the arrow. 

"Hey, not bad," admitted the kid, smiling. 

"Yeah…I think I'm starting to get the hang of this thing," stated the teenager, patting the bow while Delbert screeched in the background. Then, something awful happened. It all started when the awe began to disappear from the little boy's eyes. 

"What's wrong?" asked Jim. 

"You dress like mommy!" the kid wailed, sobbing. 

Slowly, the teen stared downwards. Then, it dawned on him. Delbert's big pants had slipped down. The cord that Jim had used as a belt had snapped. Thinking back on it, the teen remembered hearing a faint ripping noise when he had pulled the string back. 

Uttering a curse, Jim tried to cover up the Betty Boop thong with his arms. The kid ran off towards his dad, staring back at Jim with disbelief. His senses returning, Jim jerked his pants back up and bolted past Amelia, Delbert, and Sarah and sprinted for the cabin.

***Thank you for all of the reviews!! Please, give me more ideas…I REALLY need 'em. I have received an idea about sticking a frog into Delbert's book, which I will do! :D Still, I know that some of you guys must have some crazy or goofy suggestion. Again, thank you for all of your inspiring, great reviews!! ***


	11. Jim's Encounter with The Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on **Earth**! 

*

Jim ran for the cabin, his loose jeans making him leap around like a drunk rabbit. He'd had enough of this crummy vacation! As if to make this statement true, his jeans slipped down again and fell around his sneakers. With a plop the teen fell to the ground in a puddle. 

"Eeew, nasty!" he shouted. Mud was oozing all over his hands, not to mention his bare legs.

"Oooh, Grace! Look at that poor young man," cooed a kindly voice. Jim looked up. Two old ladies were looking back at him. Both of them held towels as if they were heading off towards the camp pool. _Which, of course, they were probably going to do_, Jim reasoned. 

"Come here, sonny! We're heading off to the hot tub," offered Grace, obviously the oldest one. She wore a crazy looking straw hat that projected hot pink feathers all over the place. 

"Good idea, Vera!" cried the other one, a wrinkled old dame who wore a large, loose dress that had huge flowers all over it. Jim slowly got up out of the muck and gratefully accepted their offer.

***

Jim gaped at Grace, who must have been eighty years old. The woman wore a hot pink bikini that matched her weird hat. The teen shuddered.

"Man, you _desperately_ need to be _ironed_," he muttered.

"What's that, laddie?" asked Grace pleasantly. With a sigh of pleasure, she sank into the foaming hot tub.

"You dearly remind me of a…uh…my girlfriend," Jim tried, his heart pounding. He did not have a girlfriend, but a good comment went a long way. Grace cooed and giggled. 

"What's your name?" asked Vera, taking off her white heelless tennis shoes.

"Jim."

"Oooh, how _nice_. Jim, could you please help me out of this dratted dress?" she requested. Jim gulped.

"Uhh…okay, yeah. Sure," he stammered, walking over. With trembling, squeamish fingers, he slowly unbuttoned the back of the flowered dress. Thankfully, Vera did not wear a bikini; instead, she wore a plain black bathing suit.

"You're so sweet, Jim; my grandson would have _never_ done that," commented Grace.

"I know! Isn't he a dish?" squealed Vera, the wrinkles around her face quivering. Jim just about fainted. 

"Join us," said Grace. 

"Um, I don't have a bathing suit," whispered the teen hoarsely.

"We won't mind. There is nothing to be ashamed of, honey pie," added Vera, smiling. 

"Umm…uh…"

"Besides, the good Lord made us in His own image. Clothing is pure vanity," Grace stated. 

"What?" choked out Jim.

"Yes! Come join us. Or, if you don't want to, you could give me a massage," said Vera, grinning sweetly. Jim groaned inwardly. He didn't have a choice. It was either skinny-dipping with these two dames, or facing Amelia's wrath for shooting her hubby in the butt.

"Okay!" he hollered, ripping off his shirt.

***

"I really have no idea where Jim is!" fretted Sarah, chewing on a fingernail. 

"AH! Don't mention his name!" shouted Delbert, shoving down a third icepack down his pajama bottoms. 

Amelia opened the cooler and looked around for another pack. 

"Trust me, Sarah. Jim may have made a few errors, but he seems to have a good head on his shoulders," commented Amelia, a slight edge of sarcasm in her voice. 

"I know, but…my baby is out there," cried Jim's mother. She paced around the kitchen.

"Once the aspirin kicks in, I'll hunt for the lad," volunteered Delbert, a revengeful gleam in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Delbert. Your posterior is in no condition. I'll look for James. Sarah, you stay here in case he returns," ordered the captain briskly. With determination, she turned on her heel and marched out of the door.

***Hehehe! Jim had better look out…lol. Thank you for all of your reviews. Jsi-Spitz: thank you soooo much for your very encouraging comments!! I'll try to use your story and put in a future chapter. By the way: I'm thinking about starting a **summer vacation **story for the Dopplers and Sarah and Jim. Let me know what they should do: go on a cruise, fly on an airplane and go overseas…LET ME KNOW!! We can have all _kinds _of options here, folks! Just post ideas after giving me reviews (hint hint! :D) 


	12. Amelia, Grace, and The Frog

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on **Earth**! 

*

"Excuse me. Have you seen a male teenager with dark brown hair and blue eyes?" asked Amelia, pulling over a man.

"Hmmm…nah. Can't help you, babe," he said blandly, chewing on a piece of gum. 

"_Americans_!" hissed the captain under her breath with her thick British accent. With annoyance, she left the man and continued her search. Thick, dark clouds started to spread across the afternoon horizon. Suddenly, rain started to come down in sheets. Squealing and shouting, campers bolted off towards their dry cabins. 

"Blast it," stated the young captain. She pushed back a strand of dark, wet hair. Frankly, she was ticked off. No, make that _very_ ticked off. Seeking shelter from the heavy rain, she jogged over towards the recreational center. 

***

Once she was inside the large, airy building, Amelia paused and looked around. A few families were splashing around in the indoor pool. Knowing that Jim was wearing pants and _not_ a swim suit, the captain only gazed briefly at the pool. She walked along the white cement floor and pushed aside a door that read, "Hot Tub Paradise" in pale blue letters. There, with a white towel wrapped around his waist, was Jim. He was very solemnly rubbing an old woman's shoulders.

"Mr. Hawkins!" shouted Amelia. Jim jumped up.

"Oh! I'm not doing anything," he said automatically. 

"Rubbish. I am---"

"Jim here has been so nice," spoke up Grace. "He should be a masseuse when he gets older!"

Amelia's eyes were blazing. "Frankly, I am utterly amazed that an ancient woman like yourself---"

"Please, Captain; they prefer to be called "senior citizens," mumbled the teen, desperate to leave Grace. Luckily, Vera had left half an hour ago. He knew that if the other woman had been there, Amelia would have been even more furious. 

"James. Leave right now…that's an order!" sputtered Amelia. Jim practically sprinted out of the steamy room. As the metal doors closed, he could hear the captain accusing Grace wrathfully. Jim chuckled, glad that bossy old Grace was getting what she deserved: a reality check. 

***

"Ohh…that's a pretty egg!" praised Sarah as Jim splashed an egg around in dye. Delbert mimicked Sarah's praise and scowled. The arrow incident was still burning in his mind. 

"Doc…it was a mis_take_. I'm really sorry," apologized Jim. 

"I realize that, my boy. However, there have been a whole slew of 'mistakes' " commented the doctor. He opened up a book that he had been reading during the whole egg decorating project. With a thunk, a flat, blubbery form slid onto the table.

"A…a frog!" shrieked Sarah, backing up. 

"Hey! That is really cool, Doc. Instead of wasting five bucks for a bookmark at Barnes and Nobles, you've cleverly used a free gift from Mother Nature!" cried Jim. Delbert gave him a withering look. 

"Jim. These pranks have got to stop," pleaded a nauseous Sarah. 

"Okay, okay…jeez," Jim muttered. With an annoyed grunt, he got up and threw the frog out of the window. 

***

"Amelia! You've come back!" shouted Delbert happily. 

"Hello, Delbert," she replied seriously.

"Jeez, Captain! What happened?" asked Jim. Amelia gave them all a grave look.

"Did you know, James, that Grace had…how shall I put this…a weak heart?"

Jim froze. "Well…" he prodded.

"She will be alright," comforted Amelia, "but I think I dealt with her too rashly."

"What, or who, is Grace?" asked Sarah, puzzled. 

In unison, Jim and Amelia replied, "nothing!"

****

I know…this chapter was kind of flat, so there is no need to say so in the reviews! I plan to end it soon because I am getting bored with it. Coming soon though (around mid to late May) will be a Summer story involving the Dopplers, Sarah, and Jim. I am still thinking about where they'll go (don't hesitate to give me ideas!). I'll try to involve all ideas, but I need YOUR help. So…go on! Review and give me suggestions for the Summer story! Thanks!! ****


	13. Friendly Fire and The End

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TP characters…Disney does!!

Notes: This takes place on **Earth**! 

*

It was Easter morning---their last day in the cabins. Jim's digital watch alarm woke him up. Perfect---it was 5:00 a.m. With a faint chuckle, he slid out of bed. As quietly as possible, the teenager reached underneath his bed and dragged out a dirty cardboard box. From within the box, something made a faint scratching noise. Jim carefully crept out of his room and stole quietly over to Delbert's bed. He would have to do this quickly, or the plan would totally backfire. 

"Easy…easy…" he muttered to box. He opened it up and topped it forwards. With a _plop_, a dark form slid out and fell onto the soft blankets. Jim tip-toed out of the room and sat on the floor. Even though it was still dark, he tried to look for the hidden Easter baskets. He had always woken up early on Easter morning. It was a ritual, and if Sarah saw him, she wouldn't think anything was strange. 

***

Delbert slowly woke up when a pigeon outside the house made a sad, haunting note. Muttering wrathfully, he buried his head underneath the blankets and moved closer to Amelia. Then, he froze when his fingers hit something very hard and slightly clammy. 

"That's odd," he whispered, tapping the object. That's when the small hissing began. Instantly, he sat up in bed.

"Amelia! There's something… in the sheets!" the doctor insisted hoarsely. 

"Delbert. This isn't another one of your Captain Barbossa nightmares, is it?" she murmured. 

"No, it definitely isn't! Besides, I happen to enjoy _The Pirates of the Caribbean._ I only had a bad dream once!"

Amelia tuned out her nervous husband and tried to sleep. 

***

Sarah turned over luxuriously over in her bed. She checked her watch. That was odd---she usually woke up around nine in the morning. She wondered what had woken her up. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary, Sarah laid back down. A sharp, piercing yell made her bolt out of bed. A screaming, half-dressed Delbert skidded into the dining room. Something quite large was attached to his right hand. Not seeing what was happening, Sarah darted into her room and grabbed a few extra Easter eggs. If a burglar was in the cabin, she would deal with him! Looking rather confused, Amelia ran into the dining room in her silk navy blue night gown. 

"Ahh! A burglar!" shouted Sarah, her long brown hair whipping back. Her hands were filled with eggs and she chucked them at Delbert with fantastic aim. Jim, who had been dozing off, sat up with a jolt. 

"What the---"he began. Seeing a tousled head pop up, Amelia leapt at him. With many training classes at the U.S. Naval Academy behind her, she easily tackled the teen to the ground. 

"Oooowwww! Get it off me!" howled Delbert, prancing around like an Egyptian mummy. 

"Where's the burglar?" cried Sarah. Egg shells crunched under her feet as she peered around the dark cabin.

"Got him!" hissed the captain. 

"Dang it! Knock it off!" ordered Jim, flailing his arms. A maddened Delbert tripped on Jim's foot and tumbled to the floor. Hearing the noise, Sarah flung herself onto the pile. Eggs, curses, and confusion filled the small room. 

"GET OFF!" bellowed Jim, fairly flatted as three confused and agitated adults lay on him. 

"Jim?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah. It's me, you old broad," huffed the teen. 

"OOOOW!" cried Delbert. A panting Sarah turned on the lights.

"Delbert! How did a snapping turtle get on your hand?" questioned Amelia, disentangling herself away from Jim. With a loud _whump_, the exhausted and stunned turtle fell off of Delbert's enflamed hand. With relish, it started to creep around the floor and eat the crumbled up eggs. 

"HAPPY EASTER!" whooped Jim, none the worse for the wear. Less than enthusiastic eyes followed his wild romp around the room. 

"Delbert, will you be alright?" asked Jim's mother worriedly. 

"Considering the circumstances, yes," he replied. The doctor gingerly got up and sat gratefully on the sofa. They gazed in awe at the room. The chairs, table, and sofa were all on the floor, revealing the filled Easter baskets. 

"Whoo hoo!" Jim cried. He found his basket and promptly ate his jelly beans. Delbert cautiously peered into his big basket. Satisfied that nothing was going to jump out at him, he began to eat his candy.

"I know," began Sarah ceremoniously, "that Jim already said this, but oh well. Happy Easter, everyone!"

This time, everyone cheered. 

***

The Dopplers, once again, led the way home. Jim rode with Sarah and contentedly pawed through his Easter basket. Tired of hearing her son munch on candy, Sarah flipped on the radio.

"---so! Call 555-875-ROCK _now_ and be our lucky caller!" ordered a DJ. Quickly, Jim grabbed his cell phone and dialed in the number. After three dial tones, someone picked up. 

"Uh…hi. Am I the winner?" asked Jim, his mouth full of chocolate.

"Yes you are, man! What's your name?" asked a cheerful voice.

"Jim. Jim Hawkins."

"Jim, you have on a totally cool prize---a Summer Getaway Package! You can go anywhere in the world and can invite up to two families. Are you excited?"

"Oh, man! Thanks a lot!" shouted Jim. Chunks of chocolate spewed out of his mouth and hit the dashboard. 

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" 

"Mom. You and the Dopplers are gonna love this!" Jim promised. He picked up the phone and began to dial in Delbert's cell phone number.

**** Okay, this is the laaaaast chapter! I hope that this was a great one. Please try to forget the last chapter, though---it really sucked. However: I have gotten some AWESOME suggestions by my GREAT reviewers for the coming up story. I'm thinking about adding in the Doppler's kids. (I hope I can handle all of 'em!) I'm going to try to include all of your suggestions. This will be a REALLY fun story to do!! Look for it in late May. If you want to chat about the upcoming story, AIM me at: luv2gallop87 or email me at" pegkev@yahoo.com Thank you for all of your inspiring, great, fantastic reviews. Every single one meant a lot to me!! ---Jackie99 ****


End file.
